Freaking Nori
by Vault108
Summary: Dwalin and Nori. It's almost like hate sex only with being annoying instead of hateful.


Nori stalked Dwalin.

Dwalin stalked Nori.

Nori purposefully would cross paths with the guardsman just to entice him into chasing him.

And though Dwalin would consider his aspect of it more as 'chasing a thief', but Nori knew better.

Although angry at all the times Dwalin would thwart some of his best laid plans, Nori also knew just how to get the 'best laid' aspect out of Dwalin.

* * *

Nori hated Dwalin.

Dwalin hated Nori.

The way Nori tempted him to give chase and then grow angry when caught, though 'angry' was a total lie: Dwalin knew that look of fucking smug satisfaction in the thief's eyes when Dwalin would pat him down trying to find the stolen merchandise.

Nori always groaned a little inside the way Dwalin would roughly pat him down. Losing what he stole was one thing. Losing his control and growing harder than steel under his trousers was another.

It was awful.

And he craved that as much as he craved stealing.

* * *

Nori loved fucking with Dwalin.

Dwalin wasn't sure how he felt about fucking Nori.

_Fucking Nori_ as in 'that fucking asshole, Nori' or _Fucking Nori_ as in 'balls deep inside him'? Whichever it was, Dwalin always found that thought in his mind; two words which almost became a daily mantra: _Fucking Nori._

* * *

__He wanted him, he hated him, he felt nothing toward him, he was his world.

Some were lies, some were truth, some were real, some were false.

They both wrestled with these thoughts.

* * *

Dwalin never once got to experience the 100% definition of Fucking Nori, anyway.

Nori was too clever for that. Dwalin knew this, too.

Though the thief was a lawbreaker and a low down, dirty, dangerous Dwarf, the guard knew Nori never truly showed him just how dark his asshole side was.

And even at that very moment, while Nori was down on his knees with Dwalin's thick cock down his throat, the guard still wouldn't know how it was to truly fuck him.

_Fucking Nori..._

Dwalin let out a groan which was half pained and half aroused and tried to move away from the sharp bark and sticks of the tree he was against which were digging into his back and ass as Nori's mouth worked magic on his cock. Every time he'd move, Nori would stop, let his cock fall free from his mouth, glare up at him and push him back against the tree, causing the guardsman to grimmace in pain - though the look would soon give way to pleasure again.

Pleasure in pain.

Pain in pleasure.

Once he knew Dwalin wasn't going anywhere, Nori raised a brow up toward the other Dwarf and leaned forward, taking one of the two piercings in the head of Dwalin's cock between his lips, gently pulling on it until he brought a gasp from the guard's lips. Only then did he take that entire length down his throat, swallowing slowly before moving back up the shaft.

Dwalin knew his back would be cut up and oh Mahal, would it sting the next day. But these moments, though rare, were worth it all.

Besides, it was teaching the thief a lesson, having him on his knees before him as if Nori were begging forgiveness.

Beautiful lie.

A near shout left Dwalin's lips as Nori pulled free right before Dwalin was to cum, standing up, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, winking at the guard and sauntering off.

_Fucking Nori..._

* * *

__The hard stones of the back wall of one of the stores cut into Dwalin's back as Nori - once again, like always - had the guard's cock down his throat. Dwalin didn't know how the thief could possibly know where all the most uncomfortable and painful areas of Erebor were...

no wait. It was Nori. He knew where everything was.

He knew how to put Dwalin into the most painful situations and also knew how to lathe his cock just right so the pleasure would make the guard forget the pain... until Nori would pull back, give that damned smirk of his before leaving - right as Dwalin was about to cum.

Every

Single

Time.

Dwalin had had enough with the teasing. Nori was a damned good cocksucker - and yes, Dwalin meant that both ways, indeed - and he was damned tired of being denied his release by the thief.

"You started it, you finish it this time, thief." He growled dangerously.

Nori, mouth full of cock, just met his eyes and gave a shrugging look before playing with the guard's cock piercings again for a few moments.

He resumed working Dwalin good, this time giving the best oral fucking the guard had ever had, causing Dwalin to slide against the stones a bit too hard. He could feel a few lines of blood running down his back but fuck it, FUCK it, it was too good this time.

He panted hard, gasping here and there, hands wanting to reach for Nori's hair, but pulled back at the last moment with the warning look the thief would shoot up at him when he'd try. Dwalin knew from the start that the thief's hair was off limits to touching and it was heeded as an unwritten rule.

"I swear to Mahal, thief," He groaned as he tensed up, feeling his orgasm about to explode, "if you stop before I find release, I'll kill you next time I get hold of you."

Nori just gave an uncommital nod and teased Dwalin's shaft with his tongue before taking him fully in again, hollowing his cheeks as he swallowed a few times, knowing what set the guard off.

And like always, Nori went to move back and rise but Dwalin this time broke the idiotic routine, grabbed the thief's shoulder tightly with one hand and shook his head.

"No you don't."

Dwalin grinned evilly, grabbed his still wet cock, gave a few strong pulls on it

and came hard

right onto Nori's hair.

"That felt great." Dwalin smirked, holding Nori's eyes deeply as if daring him to do or say a solitary thing.

Nori was silent.

Too silent.

He just stared up at the guard before smirking. "Fair enough. I teased you. You got me back. Next time I'll tell you to not touch my hair with _anything_. Before I go, though, I would like one taste of that." He motioned with his eyes to the ejaculate still on Dwalin's cock head. He raised his eyes, holding Dwalin's deeply, leaned forward and gently licked around the guard's cockhead - he knew how sensitive one could be after climaxing - and then took it into his mouth, gently suckling to draw any lingering remains out.

Once he was finished, Nori rose while still holding Dwalin's eyes, smirked, said, "Best thing I've ever stolen to date...Dwalin..." and was gone into the shadows.

Dwalin was confused until he looked down to put his now soft cock away - and his eyes grew wide.

Nori had skillfully undone the piercings on Dwalin's cock with his Mahal damned tongue and had stolen them.

"_FUCKING NORI_!" Dwalin roared and took off after the thief.


End file.
